Raging Blizzard
by Moon of Silent Night
Summary: Who is this cat? This pure white cat with crystal blue eyes? He doesn't belong to the other Clans. Is he connencted with Nightflower's mysterious murder? Who is this black cat who appears in his dreams? Bad summary, please R&R, my first fanfic!
1. Allegiances

**Hi, this is Moonflower85! This is my first proper FanFic, as Sparkpaw didn't work out (for now…) therefore, this isn't really connected to Sparkpaw, but if it was, it happens before, and is the first 'book' of Four about the four leaders in Sparkpaw: Blizzzardstar, Copperstar, Stonestar and Serpentstar. If you have complains about names, just tell me and I'll try and change them. Thank you. Enjoy and please R&R! Moonflower85 xxxx**

**Allegiances**

**RoseClan**

**Leader- **Hazelstar- Very light brown she-cat, Brown eyes

**Deputy- **Foxclaw- Lithe reddish-coloured tom, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Sagewhisker- Dusty grey tom, blue eyes

**Warriors**

Nightwing: White she-cat with black dapples, blue eyes

**Apprentice, Wildpaw- Light brown tom**

Sparrowflight- light brown tom with darker flecks, Amber eyes

**Apprentice, Smokepaw- Dark grey she-cat**

Muddapple- White she-cat with brown patches, brown eyes

**Apprentice, Forestpaw- Brown tabby she-cat**

Pouncefeather- young light grey tom, big green eyes

Firestorm: Dark orange tom, blue eyes

**Queens**

Silverblossom: silver tabby queen, green eyes

**Kits: Tumblekit, Bouncekit, Stonekit**

**Elders**

**Oakheart- **Small old brown tom with darker flecks around his muzzle, wise brown eyes

**PoppyClan**

**Leader: Swiftstar:** Dark brown tabby tom, bright green eyes

**Deputy: Owltalon: **Tawny tom with darker flecks, brown eyes

**Medicine Cat Nightflower-** dark grey she-cat, blue eyes

**Apprentice, Mossfeather- **Dark brown she-cat, Green eyes

**Warriors**

Windfoot-Smokey grey tom, blue eyes

**Apprentice, Rabbitpaw- dark brown tom**

Elmwhisker- Light brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Mistpaw- Light grey tom**

Smallstripe- Dark brown tom with small black stripes, blue eyes

**Apprentice, Fernpaw- Tortie she-cat**

Leafstorm- light brown she-cat with darker dapples, green eyes

Twigfur- Dark brown tabby tom, Brown eyes

**Queens**

Runningbrook: Light brown queen, blue eyes

**Kits: PREGNANT**

**Butterflystreak- Dark tortoiseshell queen, blue eyes**

**KITS: **Fawnkit

**Elders**

Fogcloud- Bony grey she-cat, silver muzzle, blue eyes

**LilyClan**

**Leader Ripplestar- **Light grey tabby she-cat, blue eyes

**Deputy Icethorn **White she-cat, deep blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Rosewhisker**- Light ginger tabby she-cat.

**Warriors **

Pebblefoot- Grey tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Splashpaw**

Firedapple- Tortoise-shell she-cat with particularly noticeable ginger patches, green eyes

**Apprentice, Minnowpaw**

Mothfur- Lithe Golden tom with brown eyes

**Apprentice, Yewpaw**

Feathersong- long haired silver tabby she-cat, green eyes

Stormheart- Muscular brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

**Ivy pool-** Black and white queen, green eyes

**Kits Riverkit, Bubblekit**

**Elders**

Lionspirit- Old ginger tom with a white chest and a scarred muzzle.

Logfoot- brown tom with large paws and a silver muzzle.

**TulipClan**

**Leader: Sootstar- **Muscular black tom, unusual grey eyes

**Deputy Ratfur- **dark grey tom, brown eyes

**Medicine Cat Grassfoot- **White tom with brown paws, brown eyes

**Apprentice, Nettlepaw- Light brown she-cat**

**Warriors**

Goldenstreak- Golden she-cat, blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Frogpaw- Black and white tom**

Rowanpelt- Dark brown tom, amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Duskpaw- Dusty grey she-cat**

Foxstep- Slender reddish-brown she-cat, brown eyes.

**Apprentice, Pinepaw- Brown tom.**

Seedclaw- Small golden tom, blue eyes.

Tigerheart- Large ginger tom, amber eyes.

**Queens**

Brambleflower- Dark brown tabby queen, blue eyes

**Kits****: ****PREGNANT**


	2. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Here is the epilogue! I hope you like it. If there are any grammar mistakes or whatever, please say, I'll try and edit it. R&R, of course! Enjoy! By the way, they liver by the lake. Roseclan is like ThunderClan, PoppyClan is like WindClan, LilyClan is like RiverClan and TulipClan is like ShadowClan.**

**Moonflower xXx**

**Epilogue**

"Who's there? Who woke me up? Whoever you are, you cannot wake a medicine cat dreaming at the Moonpool! Especially in hard times like this" yowled a dark grey she-cat, glaring angrily around the cold stone clearing, her voice echoing ominously. How dare some-one wake her from sharing tongues with StarClan? A mocking, sinister laugh came from the shadows

"Ahhh, but I can do whatever I please, Nightflower. My powers are beyond your petty Starclan!" The voice sneered from the shadows. The Nightflower's eyes widened in fear, she backed away slowly toward the exit of the clearing.

"S-stop it, w-whoever you are!" she stuttered, "I-it's not funny!"

"But it's not supposed to be! You think I'm joking? You think I'm just some stupid cat fooling around? How wrong you are…" Snarled the mysterious voice. A cat appeared from the shadows. But this cat was huge, bigger than any cat Nightflower had ever seen before. He was black, apart from two red hate-filled eyes which glared menacingly at Nightflower. A mocking, hateful sneer deformed his scarred face. His ears where torn to the point that he barely had any ear left. He was so big, so black, so filled with evil and hate, that just looking at him, just hearing him, just _knowing _he was near sent chills down the spine, made fur stand up on end and filled the mind with growing dread.

Nightflower yowled in terror as he crept towards her, she tried to run but a huge black paw flashed out and pinned her down, holding her by the throat, nearly strangling her.

"Allow me to introduce my self: I am Darkness, I am Death, I am Hell's Fire, but you may call me Coal." The cat sneered, blood-red eyes narrowing.

"Why are you here? Who are you? What are you? How do you know my name?" Nightflower growled, her voice mixed with fear and anger.

"You will find I know a lot of things, like how your Clan will pay for what it did to my Kin many Moons ago!" He snarled his voice full of anger and lust for cold-blooded vengeance. "You will receive a cat. A cursed, evil cat, who shall seize your Clan and twist it into evil, to the point where corruption shall rule, and the foundations of your pathetic Clan shall crumble, and fall!" He laughed evilly, pleased with his own clever plan. "Evil is not always black, you know. Blizzards can kill, can't they?" He snorted mockingly, laughing at Nightflower struggling desperately in his grasp.

_I must tell Swiftstar! Evil is not always black… _thought Nightflower. Coal smiled slyly as she thought this, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to run back to Swiftstar to tell him the _tragic_ news, after all, don't you think it's time Mossfeather had her time as proper medicine cat…"

**Hope you like it! Please R & R! If I get good feedback, chapter 1 will be up soon enough! If I get bad… then I might as well carry on** **to see if it improves… Flamers, do tell me what's wrong with my story as well as just moaning… **

**Many thanks**

**Moonflower85**


	3. Bad news

**Hey! Here's chapter 1! If you spot any mistakes, just shout! Enjoy. Moonflower.**

**Chapter 1**

"I-I'm sorry Swiftstar, s-she's… dead."

"What? How?" exclaimed Swiftstar, eyes widened in horror.

"Severe throat wound. She was… Murdered." Owltalon replied solemnly.

"Murdered? Who would murder a medicine cat? And who knew she went to Moonpool? It wasn't a Half-moon…" Swiftstar growled, fear and anger clouding his eyes. "Did you bring Nightflower's body?"

"Yes; Leafstorm and Windfoot carried her back here." Owltalon replied.

"Good. We will bury her at Sunhigh. Please fetch Mossfeather and tell her, she will want to share tongues with Nightflower one last time." Swiftstar mewed, lowering his head in sorrow.

"What about her patients?" Owltalon asked anxiously, his brother Smallstripe had Green cough.

"They can survive a few minutes without her!" Swiftstar snapped irritably. Owltalon realised he wanted to be alone to grieve, ducked his head and scurried off to the medicine cat den to tell Mossfeather.

"D-dead? N-no. No!" Mossfeather yowled in grief. She collapsed to the floor. She looked at Owltalon's sympathetic face with big sad eyes and asked, trembling, "H-how? What happened?"

"Um… she was murdered. We don't know who did it" Owltalon sighed. Mossfeather looked up, her eyes hard, her claws digging into the ground in anger. "If I get my paws on whoever did it…" she growled. Owltalon backed away slightly, and pointed to where Nightflower's body lay in the centre of camp.

"I suggest you see her before Swiftstar tells the rest of the Clan, so you can have some privacy."

"T-thank you." She dipped her head and padded over, tail down, to where the body lay. She lay down next to Nightflower and began grooming her fur.

"Cats of PoppyClan, please gather for a Clan meeting!" Swiftstar yowled, a sudden gust of wind blowing his fur. A single snowflake rested on his nose. More snowflakes came, floating lazily down; resting on the grassy floor and the pelts of the PoppyClan cats that where slowly gathering around Swiftstar. When they saw Nightflower's limp body lying in the centre of the camp, they gasped and began whispering and whimpering to each other. Swiftstar silenced them with a flick of his dark tabby tail. "As you can see, our noble medicine cat, Nightflower, is dead. She was found lying in a pool of blood with a severe throat wound. We believe she has been murdered, but do not know the culprit." A shocked silence filled the PoppyClan camp. Even the birds stopped singing. Snow fell heavily from the sky, slowly covering the grassy floor with a blanket of white. Some Cats lowered their heads in grief, some narrowed there eyes in anger at the thought of someone doing such a thing.

"Fogcloud and Mossfeather shall bury her at Sunhigh." Swiftstar sighed, weary from the whole ordeal. "Clan dismissed." He turned to Owltalon. "Organize a hunting party." He ordered quickly and retreated to one of the old burrows to grieve by himself. Owltalon sighed; although he wanted to say good-bye to Nightflower, he knew it would have to wait. He was one of the only cats that wasn't ill, so he knew he must lead the hunting patrol. He rounded up Leafstorm and Windfoot, two of the most respected and strongest warriors, and headed out. Already the vast moor had turned white, and he knew hunting would be harder than usual.

"At least we'll be able to see the rabbits easily, right?" Windfoot suggested, trying to cheer his friends up. Owltalon rolled his eyes; he wasn't in the mood for Windfoot's humour. "Let's split up." He mewed, and without agreement from the others, he ran off by himself. The two cats looked at each other, shrugged and ran off in different directions.

Owltalon ran alone, trying to figure out who killed Nightflower. _TulipClan? Who would bother? RoseClan? We recently had that argument…___suddenly, his paw hit something soft and he flew through the air and landed with a thump. He leapt to his feet and shook snow off his fur irritably. _What is that?_...

**Dun DUN DUN! LOL, wow it's pretty long… I think… Well? What do you think? PLEASE R&R!**


	4. Blizzardkit

**Hey every one, it's chapter 2! Please r and R! I got no reviews last chappy! Even if you just put one word, please I want to know what you think! If you think it's just on average Fanfic, just say! Thank you! Moonflower xxx**

**Chapter 2**

_What is that? _Thought Owltalon, shaking the snow off his tawny fur. He stared cautiously at the lump in the ground. It seemed to be… breathing. Owltalon crept cautiously towards it, trying to pick up its scent, but it was muffled by snow. He put his paw out slowly to touch it lightly. The lump flinched, and raised its head. It was a tiny kit! It opened its two huge crystal blue eyes and looked at Owltalon's surprised face. _What's he doing here? _He thought looking at the poor little kit. _He must be freezing… I should take him back to camp…_ He carefully brushed some of the snow off him. It didn't seem to make any difference. The kit was pure white. Owltalon picked him up by the scruff of his neck and trotted hurriedly back to camp.

"Mossfeather?" Owltalon called softly into the Medicine den, the white kit at his paws.

"What?" growled Mossfeather wearily, "I'm busy." Then she saw the little kit. "Oh, what's this then?" She sniffed it, "Not from round here, I don't recognised its scent. And it's white. PoppyClan cats aren't white; we have to blend in well to hunt on the moors." She observed, her head cocked to one side in confusion.

"What shall I do with it?"

"Take it to the Nursery. I know Runningbrook hasn't had her kits yet, but she is due soon. Meanwhile she can look after this unusual little kit." Mossfeather sighed. Owltalon nodded and trotted of to the nursery, kit in his jaws.

"Of course I will look after him. Poor little scrap." Cooed Runningbrook, pulling the snowy kit towards her bloated belly.

"Any, err, name suggestions?" Asked Owltalon, pleased to see the abandoned kit was in good paws.

"Not Snowkit, that's to boring…" She looked at the little kit. His fur was sticking up in all directions, whirled about like a blizzard. "That's it, Blizzardkit!" Runningbrook purred.

"Blizzardkit." Owltalon agreed.

At that moment, if you had looked deep into Blizzard kit's ice blue eyes, you would have seen a flicker of fire, a flicker of red, and on his face you would have seen the hint of a smirk, a twisted sneer…

**Sorry it's pretty short, but I'm short for time. I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!!! Thank you, stay tuned for more soon! M.F85 xxxxx**


	5. Back to black & new arrivals

**Hello again! Here I am! Ready for chappy 3! Oh I forget one very important thing throughout this story:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own warriors (But I do own the characters in this story!) thank you and PLEASE R&R!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

Mossfeather opened her eyes. Snow was everywhere, falling thickly from the heavens, the wind swirling the snowflakes about. Flakes settled on her fur. She could not see anything but snow. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge black cat with rather disturbing red eyes appeared in front of her. _He can't be one of StarClan, he looks… sinister…_ thought Mossfeather. The black cat stared evilly at her.

"_A curse is on your Clan, revenge will be carried out. Remember, evil is not always black…"_ he growled, sneering mockingly, his voice echoing around Mossfeather. Then he just disappeared. Mossfeather blinked. Her fur had fluffed out and she was trembling. _Oh no, I must tell Swiftstar _she thought.

She awoke by the MoonPool with a jolt. She looked around her to see the other Medicine cats waking up aswell. She sighed in relief; her dream had shaken her up. She nodded to the others, and hurried back to camp.

"Evil is not always black? What does that mean? A curse? Who wants revenge? Red eyes, you say? Who is this cat?" Mused Swiftstar, pacing back and forth in his underground den. Snow was still falling, so the cats of PoppyClan had retreated to the old fox and badger burrows for the night. Mossfeather sat before him, tail curled around her paws, fur fluffed out from the cold and terror of her dream.

"I do not know, Swiftstar. It is late. You must sleep. Do you wish for a poppy seed? You have not been sleeping well since…" Her voice trailed of when she remembered her former mentor.

"I will be fine as I am, thank you Mossfeather." Swiftstar told her. Mossfeather nodded her head and left him to think about the dark prophecy.

"Come on, push, just one more to come!" encouraged Mossfeather. Runningbrook lay panting, eyes screwed up in pain.

Finally one more kit slid out. She smiled and sighed, and began licking her new kit.

"Well done Runningbrook!" Congratulated Windfoot, her mate, and smiled proudly down at his two new kits.

"Where's Blizzardkit?" asked Mossfeather, looking up from licking one of the kits. She spotted him in the corner of the nursery, curled up asleep. She laughed quietly and continued warming the kit.

"What shall we call them?" asked Windfoot, looking at his new kits, deep in thought.

"Well, the little grey female should be Willowkit, because she's pale and delicate like a willow." Mewed Runningbrook, looking towards the kit Mossfeather was licking.

"Okay, and the light tabby tom should be Mudkit, because his stripes look like streaks of mud." Mewed Windfoot, and the two cats looked proudly at each other.

"Well," Mossfeather mewed, giving the kit to Runningbrook so it could suckle. "These are two healthy kits. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have patients to care for; Smallstripe is nearly better." She turned to leave. She took one last look at the mysterious white kit asleep in the corner, and padded off to the Medicine den.

**I know, not very exciting, but I've got work to do ********! PLEASE R AND R! YES REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! M.F85 xxxxx**


	6. Cerimonies & Creepy dreams

**Hiya everyone it's chapter 4! By the way I'm going back to school on Wednesday, and I'm a boarder, so I'm not updating again anytime soon! Sorry! Please every one review, I'm hardly getting any here! I want to know if my fic sucks or not! Come on, do your worst! Kidding. Enjoy. MF85.**

**Chapter 4**

_6 moons later: (Fernpaw, Rabbitpaw and Mistpaw are now Fernfleck, Rabbitstep and Mistflash by the way)_

Moons had past, and no Clan had admitted to murdering Nightflower; they all seemed as shocked as PoppyClan when they heard. Nor did any Clan claim to have dropped Blizzardkit in PoppyClan's territory. All illnesses had passed from the camp, and Newleaf was upon them. Mossfeather still pondered over the foreboding prophecy. Blizzardkit, Mudkit and Willowkit where soon to be apprentices.

"Come on, why can't we just do it now?" grumbled Blizzardkit impatiently, his white fur fluffed up and his crystal blue eyes shimmering with excitement. He was going to be an apprentice! There had been talk that he would be able to hunt on the moors, as his white pelt stood out so much, but he was determined to prove them wrong.

"Be patient, young one. The time will come." Hushed Runningbrook, his sweet foster-mother. Her two kits, Willowkit and Mudkit, where tumbling about around the underground nursery in a rabble of grey and tabby fur. Blizzardkit sighed; he had no time for Kit games now he was going to be an apprentice. In fact, he'd never had time for Kit games, they just seemed silly to him, imitating great battles when they would one day be fighting real ones. At least, he hoped they would. He could imagine raking at enemy flesh, defending his Clan, showing he was the greatest warrior. His claws flexed in excitement and ambition.

*

"Blizzardkit, Willowkit and Mudkit, do you promise to train hard and uphold the Warrior Code?" Asked Swiftstar, his green eyes shimmeringslightly in the fading sunlight.

"We do." They chorused excitedly. Mudkit was fidgeting, trying to contain his excitement, and Willowkit trying to stop herself from hopping up and down in joy. Blizzardkit simply sat there, only his eyes betraying his excitement.

"Leafstorm, you will be mentor to Willowpaw." Leafstorm trotted up and touched noses with her first apprentice.

"Twigfur, you shall be mentor to Mudpaw." He too, touched noses with his new apprentice.

"Owltalon, by faithful deputy, you shall be mentor to Blizzardpaw." Owltalon nodded, slightly surprised he had been chosen, and touched noses with the young white apprentice.

"Willowpaw! Mudpaw! Blizzardpaw!" Chanted the Clan. The three new apprentices looked at each other, their eyes glittering with pride. Owltalon padded up to Blizzardpaw. "I shall show you round our territory tomorrow. Now get some sleep. The place where the apprentices sleep is over there." He mewed, pointing to a large dip in the ground. _Of course, _thought Blizzardpaw, _PoppyClan cats like the open air! _He nodded to his new mentor, and trotted towards it. The only other apprentice apart from him and his 'siblings' was Fawnpaw, who was already sitting down, sighing heavily. Blizzardpaw padded curiously up to her.

"Are you alright, Fawnpaw?" Blizzardpaw asked, concern lightly touching his voice. He didn't usually show much emotion, he liked to keep to himself. The tortoiseshell she-cat looked up at him, surprised.

"I just wish _I_ was a Warrior, like my older cousins Rabbitstep and Fernfleck. I hate being an apprentice, it was lonely when the others became warriors." She sighed.

"Well, you've, err, got us now. And your brother's only a few Moon older than you…" Blizzardpaw assured her. He yawned. "I'd better get some sleep." With that, he curled up and slept.

When Blizzardpaw opened his eyes, there was snow all around him, falling heavily form the misty sky. A gigantic black cat with creepy black eyes appeared beside him. He smiled evilly at him and gave a sly wink. Suddenly, the snow started turning red with blood. Blizzardpaw jumped up in horror and tried to run away from the advancing stream off blood. But it was coming to fast. He suddenly realised he was sinking, sinking into the bloody snow, his white pelt turning scarlet. He tried to scream, but the snow muffled his pleas. And all the time, he could he hear the black cat laughing, "You are my creation, and you will help me on my path to revenge. You, my little raging, rampaging blizzard…" _I'm dreaming, please say I'm dreaming _thought Blizzardpaw desperately as the blood and snow consumed him, until all he could see was red, and all he could hear was the black cat's sinister laughs…

**Well, what do you think? Please R and R! YES REVIEW PLEASE! By the way, I am considering taking the 100 tales challenge soon, so watch this space! Flamers welcome, by the way, just in case you don't know. Thank you. MF85 :)**


	7. Red eyes

**Hi! It's the long awaited chapter 5! I've been at school… I am also proud to announce I'm taking part in the 100 tales challenge! Look out for that! Anywho, enjoy! MF85 ******

**Chapter 5**

"Blizzardpaw, wake up!" Owltalon's impatient growl came from above him.

"Huh? W-where am I again?" Blizzardpaw mumbled groggily. It took him a while to recollect himself. _That dream I had… did it mean anything? _

"Oh dear, Blizzardpaw. We're in the PoppyClan camp! Where did you think we were?" Sighed Owltalon. "Come on, I'm showing round our territory, remember?"

"Yes, of course, I remember." Stuttered Blizzardpaw, "Let's go." So Owltalon guided him out of the large dip in the ground, out in to the open moors.

"We shall go to the RoseClan border first. This way." Owtlalon trotted on with Blizzardpaw by his side. They passed another dip in the ground, where Fawnpaw was attempting to pin down her mentor, Smallstripe. _That must be the training area. _Thought Blizzardpaw, whiskers twitching in amusement at the mentor, who was nearly as small as his apprentice. Owltalon beckoned him to hurry up and he trotted quickly after him.

"Here's the MoonPool stream. This is the border to the RoseClan territory. You mustn't ever cross it without permission." Owltalon mewed, pointing with his tail to the glistening stream. Blizzardpaw stepped cautiously towards it. He peered into the sparkling water. He could faintly see his rippled reflection; his white fur and shocking crystal blue eyes. But, for a second, his eyes weren't blue, they were scarlett and sinister, like they had never heard of the light of StarClan. Blizzardpaw blinked, and they were ice blue again. _What was that? What's wrong with me?_

"Blizzardpaw, come away from the water! You're getting too close!" Owltalon yowled too late. Blizzardpaw fell head first in to the water with a splash. His paws flailed helplessly as he tried to stay afloat. Water filled his mouth as he was swept down stream.

"Blizzardpaw!" Owltalon leapt into the water after him.

"No Owltalon, please! The current's too strong! At least you can live!" Blizzardpaw managed to gurgled through mouthful of water.

_Oh no, we won't be having you or you precious deputy going bye-bye just yet… _Blizzardpaw heard the sinister voice in his head. Suddenly he hit a shallow patch. He dug his claws into to the earth. Owltalon struggled to him, and grabbed him by the scruff, but could not manage to scrabble out of the water. Blizzardpaw felt his claws slowly losing grip on the riverbed. _Whoever you are, voice, be true to your word! _

"Owltalon! Blizzardpaw! Hold on!" Came a female voice. A light brown she cat bounded to the edge of the water and just managed to grab the end of Owltalon tail. Soon, Twigfur, Willowpaw and Mudpaw joined Leafstorm in her struggle to heave the two cats out of the water. Owltalon winced as Leafstorm bit down harder on his tail with effort. After a few heaves, the two cats were dragged ashore, shivering, freezing and wet through.

"S-s-sorry Owlt-talon, i-it's all m-my fault." Shivered Blizzardpaw, lying panting on the grass.

"Don't blame yourself; no-one was h-hurt." Owltalon's tail was bleeding, but he ignored it.But Blizzardpaw did not hear his reply, as darkness washed over him like the cruel waves of the tumbling river. And as he slept, the big black cat called through his dreams like a corrupt nightingale: _My raging blizzard, my raging blizzard…_

**I leave it at that. Tune in next time. Please drop a review, it would be much appreciated! MF85******


	8. Mini Chapter: Too Powerful?

**Hey! I just found out something totally cool: I was browsing Warriors on Wikipedia, and found out that Bluestar's Mother was also called Moonflower! I swear I didn't nick the name off her, I didn't even know until now! Wow! Anyway, here's chappy 6. My next update will be in two weeks time! MF85 ******

**This is just a mini chapter, CBB do a lot! Sorry! **

**Chapter 6**

"Poppy, I told you! You should have listened!" A light ginger she-cat growled at the dark tom.

"Rose! It is no harm to you or your Clan!" Poppy snarled back.

"Yet! If that cat gets what he wants, my Clan will fade as yours will!"

"How was I to know Shaka was being serious when he said he'd get revenge?" Poppy lashed his tail against the hard stone floor.

"Please, Poppy, Rose calm down. Yowling will fix nothing." A silver tabby she-cat soothed gently. A huge tabby tom strolled in beside her.

"What's all the noise? I was having an innocent conversion with Lionstar! We could hear you outside the Ancients' chamber!" The tom sighed.

"We have a reason to be making noise, Tulip. Have you not heard?" Rose asked irritably. _He never seems to know any important news_ she thought.

"He has, and so have I. Do you not trust your Clan to sort it out?" mewed the silver she-cat, replying for him.

"Coal is more powerful than that, Lily More powerful than us, perhaps." Sighed Poppy. "I did not know… Oh why did I have to-"

"Do not blame yourself. But this cat… could he turn good?" Tulip interrupted. Poppy snorted; "unlikely, but so far he does not understand; he has not been fully corrupted yet. Who knows…?" he trailed off, and but his head in his paws.

"_We_ should." Growled Rose quietly, "This could soon be beyond our control. Perhaps it already is…"

**This was in StarClan by the way, in case you didn't realise. If you enjoyed, or hated it, please drop a review. If you enjoyed it, tell your friends, it would be much appreciated; I hardly have any reviews! MF85 ******


	9. Hunting trials

**Hello welcome back! BTW Bluestar's prophecy: awesome! One of the GREATEST books ever! I cried twice! I hardly ever cry over books! Anyway, here's the next chappy! Enjoy. MF85 :)**

**Chapter 7**

"Blizzardpaw? Blizzardpaw? Are you awake?" Fawnpaw prodded him softly, eyes filled with worry. Blizzardpaw blinked and looked around drowsily. He was underground, and there was a small tunnel, leading down even deeper, at the end of the clearing. There was an empty nest opposite him. _Where am I?_ He wondered.

"Ah, he's awake." Mossfeather commented as she slipped into the cavern.

"W-what happened? I fell into the river…Owltalon! Where is he?" I leapt to my feet, eyes darting round the room.

"He's just fine. You're in the medicine den. You were just cold and tired. Leafstorm had to carry you back. Are you alright now?" Mossfeather asked, examining him all over.

"My muscles are a bit stiff, but I'm fine. Can I go now?" Blizzardpaw asked impatiently. The closed space of the den was starting to disconcert him. Mossfeather's whisker twitched with amusement. "Alright, you may go. But take it easy. And come see me later." She glanced at Fawnpaw, who was still drifting nearby. She looked relived that Blizzardpaw was okay. "You may go too, Fawnpaw." So, both of them trotted out. Blizzardpaw blinked at the bright sunlight, but appreciated the open space of the moor, stretching out all around him. Owltalon, who had just gotten back from the sunhigh patrol, spotted Blizzardpaw loitering outside the medicine den.

"Up now then? You've been asleep for some time. Would you like to learn some hunting techniques?" Owltalon asked, padding up to him. "Oh, but you should eat first, come on." He beckoned the young apprentice with his tail, and he bounded after him, eyes bright with excitement. He devoured a rabbit in seconds.

"Can we go now?" He begged. Owltalon smiled, signalled with his tail, and they both trotted out of camp.

"Okay, first, you must scent the prey, know its location." Owltalon instructed. Blizzardpaw sniffed hard, opening his mouth slightly. Within the mixed scent of grass and Owltalon, he smelt rabbit. It smelt like fresh-kill, but fresher.

"Okay, I smell something." Blizzardpaw mewed. It was just beyond that hill.

"Good. But remember, on windy days, it will be harder scent prey, as the scent will be blown in different directions. That is when you use your sight." Owltalon explained. Blizzard looked around. I spotted the rabbit he had scented, bounding innocently up the hill, nibbling on grass as it went.

"Okay, now you know where you prey is, you must stalk it. You must keep as low to the ground as possible. There is no undergrowth to hide behind here, so keeping as low and stealthy as possible is essential. Sneaking up behind prey is useful, but not vital." Owltalon continued. Blizzardpaw nodded and crouched down as low as he could; making sure his tail was still. He crept slowly towards the rabbit, concentrating on making sure every step he took was undetectable. The rabbit remained clueless.

"Right, now, you must spring. PoppyClan cats are fast and nimble, which helps them to catch prey on open moorland. But remember, rabbits are fast too, and they have incredibly sensitive hearing. Stealth is essential." Owltalon dropped his voice slightly so as not to alert the nearby rabbit. Blizzardpaw stalked closer, until he was mere tail-lengths away. _Okay_, he bunched his hunched, _I'll jump, and my paws will pin it down. _He leapt forward, claws unsheathed, and swiped at it. But the rabbit saw it coming. It darted out the way just in time, and Blizzardpaw landed with a thump. Owltalon had moved since he began his stalking, and was now watching the rabbit streak past him. But as it bounded past, he shot forward, and caught it in his paws. He bit its throat and it lay limp. _Wow_ thought Blizzardpaw, smoothing his ruffled pelt.

"Nice try. But practise makes perfect." Owltalon told him. He sniffed. "I smell another. Go again. Remember, no dramatic leaps!" Blizzardpaw nodded, and dropped into a crouch. _You don't need to hunt, _echoed a voice in his head, _you need to fight._

**Dun dun! Tune in next time! A big thank you to gingerstar14, by the way, for her lovely reviews. Follow her example, people, and review. I will try and reply, and maybe even review your story! Thanks again, MF85 :)**


	10. What's wrong with me?

**Okay just realized I made a mistake. Fernpaw, Mentioned in chapter 4, is Rabbitstep's brother and is now warrior Fernfleck. The apprentice mention in chapter 4 and 7 is now Fawnpaw, daughter of new queen Butterflystreak, who has been added to the allegiances! So anyone who has been following this story is not confused! Fawnpaw's mentor is Smallstripe. MF85 :)**

**Chapter 8**

"Ready for some battle training?" Asked Owltalon, padding up to Blizzardpaw, who was eating a rabbit, and chatting to Fawnpaw. Blizzardpaw sprang to his paws, startling Fawnpaw. Owltalon's whisker's twitched in amusement. "Okay then, Mudpaw and Twigfur will be joining us. Follow me to the training area." Owltalon beckoned with his tail, and Blizzardpaw bounded after him. Mudpaw and his mentor Twigfur met up with them at the edge of camp, and the four cats made their way to the apprentices' first battle training session.

"Okay, let me show you some basic moves." Owltalon explained. He beckoned Blizzardpaw forward. "Right, when a cat charges at you must learn to dodge. Blizzardpaw, run at me." Owltalon instructed. Blizzardpaw rushed at him, but before he reached him, Owltalon dodged to the side, and leapt on him, bowling him over on to his back. Owltalon stepped away. "Like that. Blizzardpaw, you try on Mudpaw. Remember, claws _away _during training." Blizzardpaw nodded. Mudpaw stepped into the middle of the dip that served as the arena, and the mentors stepped aside. Mudpaw charged at Blizzardpaw. Blizzardpaw growled, and swerved to the side. He pushed back on his hunches, leapt at Mudpaw and knocked him on his side. Blizzardpaw leapt on him, pinning him down. Mudpaw attempted to rake Blizzardpaw's belly, but he jumped to the side. Mudpaw flipped over and lunged at Blizzardpaw. But Blizzardpaw remembered the move and dodged again. This time Mudpaw realized, and swerved just in time to face Blizzardpaw head on. Blizzardpaw smiled evilly. Mudpaw's eyes widened slightly at his expression. A white paw flashed out, and claws raked down his cheek. Mudpaw stumbled backwards. Blizzardpaw gave him a sinister look. Was that… fire in his eyes?

"Blizzardpaw! Claws away!" Twigfur growled as he leapt in front of Mudpaw. Blizzardpaw lunged at Twigfur, who let out a yowl of surprise. Suddenly, Blizzardpaw collapsed to the ground. _What am I doing? I hurt my brother! I attacked a senior warrior! What's wrong with me? _Blizzardpaw was breathing heavily, staring at his paws.

"_He's not your brother." _Growled the same scratchy voice in his head, _"And who cares? You are more powerful then all of these cats. One day, you shall rule them all, and your pelt will turn red with your enemy's blood." _The voice's sinister laughs echoed in his head. Blizzardpaw shook his head. "NO! Get out of my head! Go away!" He screeched in fear. He covered his face with his paws.

"_You can't stop fate. Only I can do that…" _The sinister voice purred.

"Blizzardpaw! What is the matter with you? Who are you talking to? You hurt Mudpaw, and attacked Twigfur, thankfully with you claws sheathed! Haven't you gotten into enough trouble? Now you're yowling to the sky, telling StarClan-knows-who to go away!" scolded Owltalon severely. "I'm taking you to Mossfeather and Swiftstar this instant." He picked up Blizzardpaw, who was still utterly petrified of his future, and dragged him back to camp.

"_You can't stop fate, only I can do that…" _the voice purred once more, its laughs echoing inside Blizzardpaw's head.

**I bet you all like Blizzardpaw, but be warned… it feels sad to do things to certain characters, but that's the way it is! Please review, and stay tuned! MF85 :)**


	11. Rule them all

**I am back! Sorry for the wait. PC died, school... but now I am back! Here is the long awaited chapter 9! (Is that right, 9...yes...) moonflower85 :)**

**Chapter 9**

"I don't know why, Swiftstar... I didn't mean to... it just... happened..." Blizzardpaw trailed off, staring at his paws in his shame.

"I see." Snorted Swiftstar, looking down on the mysterious white apprentice with suspicious eyes. "And I was going to let you come to the gathering tonight..." He turned to Owltalon. "Perhaps a bit of 'community service' would put him right. I do strongly wish he comes to the gathering." Owltalon looked slightly stunned at the last sentence, but he nodded hastily. "I'll see to it. Blizzardpaw, go clean out the nursery and the elder's den, and make sure all have been fed." Blizzardpaw nodded quickly, and turned away, before scampering off to work.

"I don't understand. He was going fine. And Swiftstar..." Owltalon looked at his leader straight in the eye, "just for a second, when he looked at Twigfur... his eyes turned red..." Swiftstar looked at him quizzically. He shook his head, sighed heavily, and turned away from his deputy, signalling for him to leave. _This cat... there's something odd...but...he'll make a strong warrior with the right training..._

_**At the gathering...**_

Blizzardpaw stared around him in awe. Cats... everywhere... and they all smelt so different! Owltalon lay his tail on his flank.

"No trouble. Don't even touch another cat. There is a truce here. Understand?" Owltalon warned sternly. Blizzardpaw nodded. He knew neither Owltalon nor Swiftstar would let him out of their sight.

"Come on Blizzardpaw!" Called Fawnpaw, and ushered him along to a group of apprentices sitting nearby. He swallowed a nervous growl.

"Oh hey, you must be Fawnpaw and Blizzardpaw!" greeted a small grey she-cat, who was sitting next to Mudpaw and a sleek black tom who already had a chip in his ear.

"I'm Whisperpaw, this is my brother Serpentpaw. We're from TulipClan." Fawnpaw smiled warmly and began discussing prey. Blizzardpaw looked at the other apprentices. Mudpaw caught his attention and introduced all of them: "This is Stonepaw, and Seedpaw." He pointed to a grey tom and silver she-cat, "They're from RoseClan. This is Copperpaw. He's from LilyClan." He pointed to the small rusty-ginger she-cat with large green eyes, who looked away quickly when Blizzardpaw looked at her. _Funny name... what's copper? _Blizzardpaw thought. He shrugged it off. He joined Fawnpaw in her prey discussion. _So many cats..._

"_And you'll rule them all... my young blizzard..."_

_**Duh duh...I'm sorry, I'm tired... must be off... Moonflower95 :) **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. DeathClan

**Moons later...**

**Chapter 10**

"Your new names will be Mudstreak, Willowfeather and Blizzardstorm!" Announced Swiftstar to the watching cats.

"Mudstreak! Willowfeather! Blizzardstorm!" cried the Clan in praise for the three new warriors. Fawndapple, who had become a warrior a few moons earlier, smiled at her three friends, who had once made the apprentice's den less lonely. Now Elmwhisker's three kits, Flashkit, Grasskit and Mintkit where soon to be apprenticed, and Butterflystreak's next litter were already apprenticed as Dapplepaw and Duskpaw, mentored by Windfoot and Runningbrook, who was out of the nursery now. The Clan was moving well.

*

Blizzardstorm stared out at the dark moors. They stared back, dark and lifeless. He could her the breathing of his 'siblings' next him. _A warrior, _he thought, _I'm a warrior. _

"_The best warrior you will be." _Purred the voice again_, "the best anyone has ever seen. It all starts here..." _And for a split second, Blizzardstorm could see the cat, the cat in his dreams, the monster in his head, staring at him across the moor. Staring with Blood red eyes full of fire and evil.

Then he was gone.

Blizzardstorm sighed and shuffled his paws. It was going to be a long night.

"Your Vigil is over. Go and get some rest." Owltalon announced to the three news warriors. They all nodded and hurried to the warriors' dip, where their new nests were waiting. Owltalon smiled to himself. _I knew I'd make a good warrior out of him..._

"_A good warrior?" _

Owltalon jumped. W-what was that voice? Who?

"_The best warrior. He will grab your little Clan and destroy it! PoppyClan will be no more! It will be DeathClan. FireClan! Feared everywhere! And don't try and stop it, or you'll be thrown to the dogs!" _Evil laughter died away in his head.

_Blizzardstorm? Mossfeather... prophecy... speak to her... _Owltalon thought in his panic.

"Mossfeather!" he yowled as he sped across camp.

"_Oh please..." growled the voice._

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! That is all. Moonflower85 :)**


	13. Not possible

**Chapter 11**

"Owltalon! What is going on! You're squealing like a kit!" Groaned Mossfeather as the Deputy pounded towards her with huge terrified eyes.

"Voice... in head... Blizzardstorm... DeathClan... laughing..." He blurted breathlessly. Mossfeather growled in a low voice.

"I must travel to Moonstone." She muttered. Owltalon's eyes widened.

"No! Nightflower..." He trailed off, looking at his paws. Mossfeather shook her head.

"I know it is risky. But what else can I do? StarClan has not spoken to me since Half Moon... I must go. We can bring a party of warriors to accompany me. Including you." She looked at him with serious eyes. But there was terror there too...

*

"StarClan? Nightflower? Lionstar?" Mossfeather called into the bright trees of StarClan. Snow began to fall, so thickly that in seconds the whole ground was covered with a thick white blanket. A cat leapt out from the bushes. Nightflower.

"Mossfeather! Run!" She yowled, shooting past her. Mossfeather looked around. Red eyes looked out from the bush. Mossfeather ran. As she ran, she noted it was not just the Black Cat pursuing her, a red wave a blood was leaking through the snow.

"Nightflower!" Mossfeather wailed as the wave slowly began to catch up with her.

"Mossfeather! You must wake up! You must leave! You can't let Th-" She was cut short as a huge black shape bowled Mossfeather over, pinning her down.

"Go on, wake up, Mossfeather." It sneered, "First, here's a little... blood for thought!" It raked its claws down her shoulder.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Yowled Nightflower again. "Blizzards kill just like fire!" She yowled a last warning message as Mossfeather open her eyes. Pain shot through her shoulder, and she collapsed.

"Owltalon!" She wailed, "Get us out of here!"

Owltalon gasped. There was nothing there. She was wounded in her dream... that's not possible...

"_Oh yes it is..."_

**A beautiful cliff-hanger, non? Please tune in for next time, and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks much! MF85 :)**


	14. No Hope

**Chapter 12**

"Run! Get us out NOW!!!" Screeched Mossfeather, hopelessly trying to heave herself to her feet, but the huge gash in her shoulder stopped her. Owltalon grabbed her roughly by the scruff of her neck. She let out a snort of complaint; "Certainly not letting you carry any one else like this..." Owltalon flicked his tailed and mumbled something inaudible around her fur, and proceeded to drag her hurriedly out of the Moon Pool. He looked around. Where were the other warriors? A yowl rose out from the darkness as the three other Warriors come pelting past, yowling like Kits who had had scary dreams. Suddenly Mistflash, one of the party, was bowled over by an invisible force, which pinned her down helpless.

"That's him! The one! Him!" Wailed Mossfeather; with such intensity that Owltalon nearly dropped her.

"Who?" Mumbled Owltalon around her fur.

"The one in the dream! The one who..." She never got chance to finish, as a massive force smashed in to Owltalon, sending both cats flying. Red eyes burned in to him. A smirk escaped the twisted lips. "You're the only one stopping him... stopping me..." The familiar voice sent chills down Owltalon's spine.

"Leafstorm... Twigfur... get Mossfeather... all out now!" he gasped, the Black monster's force crushing his ribs. He heard panicked yowls and scratching, but soon the hurried paw-steps where gone. He was alone. With the Cat.

"Hello, Owltalon. How nice to see you in person. He said a lot about you, you know, well, before..." He broke off with a sneer, the continued, "Never mind that. I'm Coal. Well, at least that's my _real _name. Other's like to call me death. Or Hell's Fire. Whatever you wish." He smirked again. "Now, you dear and lovely leader... Swiftstar, is it? Yes, he'll be no obstacle... no... But you! You could have ruined everything! But you didn't know! You didn't know until it was too late!" He was laughing now, his voice growing louder and rebound of the walls like that even they could fight him.

"It's... never... too late." Gasped Owltalon with determination. Determination that was crushed as soon as it began when one huge paw raked claws down his tawny cheek, silencing him.

"They won't come back for you. They're too scared... Mossfeather knows... Perhaps I should have killed her... What do you think?" Coal chuckled mockingly. Owltalon let out a forced growl in answer.

"You think I should kill her? I should. But when, hmm? ...Or maybe scare her into staying silent? Yes, I suppose every Clan needs a Medicine cat... wouldn't want the new leader to be losing warriors to illness, would I?" He chuckled again, this time it didn't even echoed, it just rang in Owltalon's ears like the sound of death. Like the sound he heard when...

"You... I heard you... when... Snowfeather..."

"Oh, yes!" sneered Coal, sniggering at the memory. "That _was_ me! She was failed attempt... too much of her mother... humph... she was just a waste of my time..." Owltalon snarled at this, infuriated.

"How dare you! How dare you _ever _call MY mate a _waste_! You _killed _her! You..." He slashed out with every ounce of strength left. Coal was too busy laughing to notice... until claws dug into his cheek, with force so strong he stopped dead. He slowly turned to look at Owltalon, now standing on shaking paws, breathing hard.

The two cats stared at each other.

Each cat through daggers in their stare, each cat stared with such hatred that if any other cat was standing nearby, they could almost _see _it. See the hate of generations, the thirst for revenge, to avenge what they lost. Both cats had claw marks down their cheeks.

"You should _not _have done that, you stupid fleabag..." Snarled Coal, blood dripping from his cheek, running down his muzzle. Owltalon noticed, for the first time, that Coal was wearing something like a collar around his neck. But it wasn't a collar; it was a string of cats' claws, hanging from his neck, warning Owltalon to back off and run. Or die. Coal smiled when he saw Owltalon's eyes shifting to his necklace.

"Soon your claws will be hanging from it too..." He growled. He shot forward with immense speed and Owltalon crashed into the floor.

"Too bad you can't see your apprentice become leader." He sneered, extending his claws ready for the final blow. Owltalon just lay limp; there was nothing he could do. No hope.

"Oh, I did I mention he's my son? Although that's pretty obvious. Although I didn't mention you are too, did I? Oops. Looks like your mate was your half-sister. Looks like you weren't the leader's son after all." Coal smirked again as Owltalon stared at him again, using all his strength to stare at him with the hatred he felt one last time, before closing his eyes with the sadness that reached out across his whole lifetime, as he remembered everything, and how it was all wrong.

"Goodbye."

**Not bad, eh? Reckon it's my beat yet? Not to mention one of the longest... well this story is closing, look out for the next. I might combine the last three stories because I'm lazy and these things take forever! It would be easier too, because all four stories take place at the same time, jst from different cat's point of views'. Any who, enough gabble. Au revoir, et review s'il vous plait? Moonflower85 :). You do realise that's two pages on word and about 900 words +?**


	15. No more heorics

**Wowza! I am sorry! Gosh, I am so sorry! I have been oh so busy. Well, i want to finish this soon, so here's my 'unlucky No. 13' chapter:**

**Chapter 13**

**Back at Camp:**

"Blizzardstorm! Where is Blizzardstorm?" Yowled Swiftstar, standing on the central hill in the camp, his eyes searching franticly. "And where is the MoonPool party?" A yowl rose up from the crowd as two panting warriors stumbled down into the camp, with another cat on their shoulders. Swiftstar realised who they were and bounded up to them.

"What happened? What did StarClan say?" he paused, looked around, and then asked, "Where is Owltalon?" Leafstorm and Twigfur laid Mossfeather down, and she struggled to sit up. All three cats looked terrified. "Where is my deputy?" Roared Swiftstar, his eyes boring into the three cats' pelts.

"I-I." Began Twigfur. He lowered his head. "We don't know. We think he's... dead." Leafstorm nodded in solemn agreement.

"It was the cat." Muttered Mossfeather. "It was that black cat with red eyes. The one who spoke to Owltalon. The one who killed Nightflower. The one who nearly killed me. And the one who brought Blizzardstorm to us." She collapsed to the ground, burying her head in her paws, her head full of grief and pain. Such deep pain.

"Blizzardstorm! Where is that cat! I must call a meeting! I must find him!" Growled Swiftstar. The rest of the Clan was almost oblivious to the current situation, but slowly cats noticed the injured Mossfeather, and the missing Owltalon and Blizzardstorm. But they just assumed the two cats were taking a walk together, old mentor and new warrior. Swiftstar turned to the hill and hurried towards it. He quickly scrambled up. In the fading light, he thought the cat already standing there was Owltalon, returned from his perils, come to report, to be ready to take the Clan as his last life faded.

"Heard you were looking for me." Smiled a white pelted cat. A white so pure and eyes so blue... Swiftstar looked up. His eyes weren't blue. They were red. He blinked. They were ice blue once more.

"What are you doing, Blizzardstorm? I am your leader! Get down off the centre hill and listen to your leader!" Swiftstar pretended as if he didn't understand what Blizzardstorm was going to do.

"Don't pretend, Swiftstar. You know your time is up. It is my time now." Blizzardstorm sneered, eyes reaching inside Swiftstar, toying with his Soul.

"What can you do, Blizzardstorm? I have a whole Clan against you!" Swiftstar growled. He was a leader. He wasn't going to just lie down and die!

"We'll see about that, shall we?" He then stood up, lifted his head and yowled: "PoppyClan! Come listen to your leader speak!" The Clan gathered, confused. Was Owltalon speaking for Swiftstar? Was their leader too ill to speak? They gasped to find Blizzardstorm atop the hill.

"Cats of PoppyClan! Your frolic in calm is over! You will no longer be this petty Clan full of skinny scumbags who cannot live like _real_ cats! You are no more than Kitty Pets! Look at you all, cowering now! Do I _scare_ you? Have you met my father? Now, _he's _really scary." Blizzardstorm announced, with a twisted sneer blackening his pure face; fire melting the ice in his deceivingly innocent eyes.

A voice rose from the astonished crowd. It was Runningbrook. His foster mother.

"Blizzardstorm! How dare you defy our leader! Our Clan! We took you in when you were a defenceless kit, shivering in the snow. We raised you to obey the rules, and obey your Clan! Now stop! Please! We saved your life!" She growled, her eyes full of deep disappointment and pleading. This is what _she_ raised? She stared right into his icy eyes, even though his returned stare burned into her heart, melting all hope.

"Father! Please silence this insolent fleabag!" Snarled Blizzardstorm, a wicked smile crossing his face.

"Windfoot would never touch-" she was silenced as an invisible paw clamped her mouth. All the Clan yowled in fear and backed off far from the scene, leaving Runningbrook alone to tackle this strange force.

"Windfoot is _not_ my farther!"Screeched Blizzardstorm.

The force slashed Runningbrook's muzzled and dragged her roughly up the hill, shredded her ear then dropped her. The force became black and furry, almost like a cat, but not quite so innocent. It turned to Blizzardstorm, who began muttering quickly.

They were interrupted by a Clan cat landing on the black cat, and biting at its neck. The black cat looked up, sighed, rolled over calmly, crushing the cat and forcing it to let go, turned over and stared at the cat in question. It was Windfoot.

"Leave my mate alone!" he snarled. The black cat was very amused, and laughed roughly, mocking cracking his laughs.

"More heroics, hmm? I had enough of that from Owltalon." The Clan gasped at the name of their missing deputy. "Do you want to know what happens to so called 'heroes' who mess with the wrong cat?" The black cat stared into the huddled crowd, red eyes searching for another an answer that they did not have. They were to frozen in terror to even try.

"They die. Like Owltalon; your 'wonderful' deputy. And your brave little Windfoot, saving his dearest love. Tough luck, sunshine, looks like you doomed the both of you. Oh, but your curse continues: You're thinking: 'Fine. Kill us both. We'll be in StarClan together.' I never said I would kill the queen, did I? I just said you'd doomed her. Oh no, she'll be very useful, seeing as she was such a good mother for my son." He winked at Runningbrook, flashing a sarcastic grin. "You know, Windfoot, before you say bye-bye, you should really learn my name." He turned to the rest of the quivering Clan. "And you should learn it too. It will probably come in handy in the near future. My name is Coal. Oh, And Windfoot," He turned back to Windfoot, unsheathing long, talon-like claws. "You may also call me Death. Goodbye." He laughed so hard then, and with such cruelty as he slashed Windfoot's throat expertly, and thrust his limp body to one side. At this point, Swiftstar, who had been laying there the whole time, but was defenceless as Blizzardstorm had been holding him down with such strength the old cat could not move, saw an opening. As Blizzardstorm leaned closer to snarl at Runningbrook bleeding near him, he released his grip on the leader. Swiftstar heaved himself up stumbled to the front of the hill. Although had been held down, he was barely injured. The Clan saw the old cat, and gasped in relief and surprise to see their true leader still standing. Then a hush of realisation of what was to come. But no cats dared open their mouths. They swore they would die for their Clan. But they knew, deep down, if they died now, they would be killing their Clan too. And they knew they would die if they tried defeating this 'Coal'. So they had to stay. And wait until the time was right to win their Clan back from this strange cat.

"Cats of PoppyClan!" Yowled Swiftstar. The Clan held their breaths. Waiting, waiting...Thump! Swiftstar collapsed to the ground. The Clan lowered their heads. They had let their leader down and now they would watch him die. And there was nothing they could do.

"I'm not going to kill him." Announced Coal, appearing beside the panting Swiftstar. The leader had merely been winded, he had not been harmed. The Clan cocked their heads, surprised that this evil cat was showing some mercy. "Oh, I'm not being _nice._ Nice isn't my thing. Oh, I'm being _extra _cruel. He's going to resign as leader. He only has one life left anyway. He's going to be an elder, and he's going to watch his Clan collapse, and then grow into something far more beautiful. Well, beautiful to me anyway... Swiftstar. You will come to MoonPool with us, and watch my son become leader." Coal laughed his twisted laugh again.

A voice rose up from the crowd. "StarClan will never let Blizzardstorm become leader! They know what he's done!" It was Mossfeather. The injured medicine cat. The look in her eyes as she stared at Coal, begged for her to die. Because she wanted to. Coal laughed again, the same monotonous echo of cruelty.

"Well, _you _know what he's done. But they don't. Don't you get it? I hurt you in your dreams! I appeared in StarClan! I can make them believe whatever I want! I'm stronger than them! I can walk in cats' dreams, kill in cats' dreams. And I can make any cat believe what I want them to. I don't need to do that to you; you're too scared to run away! But it would make life easier... maybe later. Right now, we have a new leader to make. Let's go. Swiftstar, you too. They like confirmation sometimes..." With that, Coal grabbed their beaten leader by his scruff, and Blizzardstorm leapt off the hill and together they bounded out of sight, leaving the confused and terrified Clan whimpering and wondering what was going to happen in the morning. Windfoot's body lay atop the centre hill, Runningbrook crouched over him, wailing in despair. "Why? Why couldn't I die instead! Why? What will they do to me? Please, StarClan, help us!" But StarClan was oblivious. They had seen something very different.

**At the Moon Pool:**

Coal dropped Swiftstar by the water. He forced his nose into the water, and soon the real world faded into a beautiful forest. Swiftstar had been here many times. He called out to any cat. No answer. Blizzardstorm appeared beside him, looking confused for a moment, as if remembering something. He shook his head, and the solid look of smugness took his face once more. Suddenly, 9 cats appeared before them, most smiling, as if they had no idea of what they were really doing.

The first cat to step forward was Lionstar, the previous leader of PoppyClan.

"You won't know me." He explained, "I was leader before Swiftstar." He nodded to Swiftstar, who shook his head as if he didn't want to know. "With this first life, I give you strength. May you always lead Battles with the strength of a Lion in your heart." Blizzardstorm felt a shock through him. It hurt badly, but he stood tall. He should never show pain.

A sleek dark grey she-cat crept forward with extreme caution. Swiftstar recognised her as Nightflower.

"B-Blizzardstorm. I-I..." She shook her head. Swiftstar whimpered in the corner. Nightflower looked up, and saw him. Her eyes widened. "Swiftstar? You're not... dead?" she coughed. "Sorry, they said you're Swiftstep now. Again." She smiled weakly and apologetically. She knew. Because he killed her... they why don't they realise? Nightflower turned back to a confused Blizzardstorm after being prompted by the other cats. She didn't look at him as she spoke. "With this life, I give you caring. I hope you always look after your Clan, and give them all that they need." She growled silently as pain struck through him, gradually throbbing through his veins. "No matter what the personal cost. As long as no innocent lives are taken." She turned away, flicking his tail in Blizzardstorm's face as she did. He blinked and sighed as he prepared to move on. Six more cats greeted him and bestowed upon him another life. Old medicine cats, warriors, an apprentice. Even Windfoot gave him a life, courage to stand up for what is right. Windfoot knew this life would go to waste. He looked just as sad and nervous as Nightflower. For his final life, a tawny cat stepped forward, brown eyes staring, full of contempt. Owltalon. His mentor, his deputy. The one who was supposed to be here when the time came, earning _his_ nine lives. Owltalon padded towards the young white cat, barely a warrior and now a leader. He looked at him, and sighed.

"I don't know how he did it." He growled, "But he tricked StarClan. They won't believe us. Other Clans say we're lying fleabags. PoppyClan says we're embarrassing their name. They think Nightflower fell going to the MoonPool. They think I drowned in the lake. And they think Windfoot was killed because he tried to attack you when he found out you were new deputy, now leader. They think you _deserve _to be leader. If only they knew. Now I have to sit back and watch the Clan I could have led be destroyed because StarClan are too ignorant! They don't care you've never had an apprentice! Or that you've barely been a warrior! They believe it's good to have a young leader! They think you're _wonderful_!" He spat the words at a startled Blizzardstorm, who then returned the stare, but only after a lot of effort. The good in his mind was trying to fight its way forward, and for a few seconds, it flashed in his eyes; the innocence in his blue eyes returned, only to be quickly replaced by an icy stare as the 'good' was pushed into its forgotten corner to continue to fade away. Owltalon sighed. He knew it isn't like the elders' tales, where a noble cat finds the evil cat's true heart again. This was no story. He couldn't beat Coal.

"With this life," Owltalon finally began, after all the complaints from the other starry cats became unbearable. "I give you truth. May you always be true to Clan, so they can have the utmost trust in you, their new leader. I was proud to be your mentor, Blizzardstorm. I would have been pleased you were the one to replace me. But only after I was leader myself. And after you had become a true warrior. Maybe you'll see the light. Who knows? I'm sure we'll meet again, Blizzardstar." He bowed his head, and padded back to the other cats. A few cats gave Owltalon disapproving looks.

"Blizzardstar! Blizzardstar!" Chorused the nine cats. Swiftstep lay forgotten in the corner. Soon the dream faded back to glistening rock of the Moon Pool.

Swiftstep sighed as he raised his head and pondered his new name. Well, it wasn't really new. It was the old come back to haunt him. Blizzardstar purred in smug satisfaction as he rose to his feet. Coal sat a few tail-lengths off, looking very pleased.

Having arrived back at camp, Blizzardstar had decided who the deputy would be, so he was ready to climb up the central hill and announce it. He was interrupted by Elmwhisker bounding up to him.

"Blizzardstar!" She was sure to address him by his new name, as much as she disliked it. "Leafstorm is pregnant!" Blizzardstar snorted.

"So what? Go tell Mossfeather, It's not a matter I have to deal with."

"Oh... well I thought you'd want to know about Owltalon's Kits, since he was your mentor and everything." Elmwhisker whimpered.

"Owltalon's?" Blizzardstorm grumbled. _This better not be like those sad little elder tales. Minds you, it's already quite different, so I shouldn't worry._ He pushed past and proceeded up the hill. This is the beginning of a new era...

The Blizzard's Rampage had begun.

**Wanna know who the deputy is? I'd like to know too! I'm working on it! Expect it in the prologue next time. Review and I'll give you an Owltalon plushie. 'Cos everyone would probably rather hug him than Blizzardstar! ^.^ Best wishes, Moon :) P.S Blizzardstar's reference to 'sad little elder tales' is referring to the typical 'fallen hero's offspring comes for revenge' story.**

**A message for .Memory (I believe your name and pic are retarded hunni!) Now, if you want me to reply, then don't disable PMing because I can't reply at the moment! Rem! x**


	16. Epilogue

**Gah! It's been too long... I have decided to start another Story! Yay! I probably shouldn't because it'll be just another writing project I won't finish. Oh wells, look out for my new story, it should be thrilling... here comes the Epilogue, the Final instalment...**

**Epilogue**

Moonlight shone over the moors, making the eyes of the last cat awake glint in the dark. A grin spread across his face as he watched his sleeping Clan.

"I don't know if it was a good idea making Leafstorm Deputy, she'll be quick to fight back." Muttered the cat, his eyes a cold ice blue.

"Trust me, Blizzardstar; I know what I'm doing." Red eyes appeared beside him, the voice now familiar and no longer part of his Nightmares. "After all, I got you your 'Star'._ I_ deceived StarClan. You should put more faith in your Father."

"I do trust you Coal. I..." The blue-eyed cat hesitated, but no feelings crossed his eyes or twisted his lips into a different expression than his now permanent look of serious focus with a touch of evil. "I shouldn't have doubted you. She'll follow in time..." he nodded, convincing himself unnaturally easily. The Red-eyed cat grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the light of Silver Pelt. Together the two cats watched the sleeping Clan, both of their minds on the same thing. No doubt crossed Blizzardstar's mind, no fear or hurt like it once did. All that was left was a dark, hollow shell that was filled with Evil Plans and ideas, all put there by his own Father: Coal. No events of the past flashed through his mind, nothing could make him remember now. It was too late.

And Coal sat, his Mind swarming with the Hurt of the past that made him so hungry for revenge. The Hurt that had twisted Mind until he knew no good, and turned his eyes an infamous blood red. He would never forgive, and he would never back down. The Pain ran too deep within his Soul to ever be reversed.

So the two sat, Souls both tainted with Evil, watching over the pack they would soon manipulate to do unspeakable things.

Whether they will be stopped is something only time can tell...

**The End! Sorry it's so short; I'm tired and can't think of much to write. I just wanted to finish this off so I could start on my new one. Please do review!**


End file.
